Sesame Street: Oscar's Letter Party credits
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the tape play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision * Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * "Sesame Street: Oscar's Letter Party" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ted May * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Interactive Development: Glenda Revelle * Written by: Mark Saltzman * Segments Directed by: Ozzie Alfonso, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Segments Written by: David Axlerod, Jeff Moss, Norman Stiles, Peter Swet, Ray Sipherd * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Brian Muehl, Mark Zeszotek, Cheryl Blalock, David Rudman, Ed Christie, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Bob McGrath as Bob *** Christopher Wein, Marilyn Sokol, Ivy Austin, Maya Bernstein * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Kermit Love and Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Connie Peterson * Songs by: Tony Geiss, Bruce Hart, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Art Director: Byron Taylor * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Angela Santomero, Cher Jung, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruthie Hiatt, Angela Santomero, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch * Assistant to the Producer: Danette De Sena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Lighting Designer: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Ken Hahn * Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Tim Cereste, Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John R. Tierney * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Stagehands: Craig Evans * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Miekle, Ph.D. * Special Thanks to: Rob Madell, Al Hyslop, Cher Jung, Seth Meyers, Emily Swenson, Yvonne Doughty, Allison Glass, Andres Henriquez, Pat Mielke, Leslie Raicer, Larry Rackley Sesame Street Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1988 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive VisionCategory:View-Master Interactive Vision Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:Muppets, Inc.